Torment
by Sidthe
Summary: Lex has been kidnapped by Billy and the Boys are in jail...now she has to figure out how to get herself and her new friend Cel out of there before the worst happens. Fallen Sequel...MurphyOC ConnorOC Passions is UP in the Death Sentence section!
1. Tormented Lex

**Chapter:1 **

**Disclaimer I don't own Death Sentence or Boondock Saints...I own Lex and Celia owns Cel**

**Summary: Lex has been kidnapped by Billy and is now behind held in a location she doesn't know. She meets Cel and decides she needs to get them both out of there before something bad happens. Meanwhile the boys are in the Hoag and Smecker, Bloom, Dolly, and Duffy are trying to think of a plan to get them out all while looking for Lex.**

**(A/N told you the sequel was in the works...part 2 will be out soon) **

* * *

Lex glared at Billy he was blocking the doorway intentionally or not she could only guess. He stared back at her not the least bit unnerved by her glare he'd faced it dozens of times.

"Why?" She asked pulling her legs up folding them underneath her Billy smirked he walked all the way into the room closing the door. Lex watched him warily she didn't think Billy would do anything drastic like rape her or beat her but she didn't trust him not after what happened last time. He had to have more animosity for her after she told Murphy where he was so he could kill him than molesting her in her apartment.

"Because you're mine I've told you that." Lex rolled her eyes automatically before they darted back to him.

"Billy you really got to get over this possessive bit you forfeited all rights to me when you "died" and didn't call me to let me know you hadn't." Lex said Billy growled sneering he clenched his fists Lex flinched expecting a blow. He turned on his heel however and walked out the door slamming it hard enough to make the wood rattle. Lex cringed for a whole other reason as she heard the lock click in place she was locked in…it'd figure.

Lex looked up as the door opened with a scowl however it wasn't Billy who entered but a girl about her age with long black and baby blue eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Lex asked suspiciously the last girl who had been with Billy had been a vile bitch, that was all Lex needed while she was locked up in a room.

"Cel I'm not here by choice either." Lex rose an eyebrow looking at her in surprise.

"Oh yah then why are you here?"

"My brother is one of Billy's new boys, he's pretty low on the totem pole."

"And he wants to use you to get higher up." Lex replied she had seen it before screwed up as it sounded several of the lower guys…who never actually stuck around long enough ending up shot or in jail long before Lex could remember a name. Would use their sisters to gain favor offering them for all kinds of horrible shit. She'd watched Billy beat a guys head in with a bottle after he offered his 13 year old sister up for Billy's pleasure.

"Yah."

"I'm Lex you probably know that though."

"Yah Billy wanted me to keep you comany." Lex nodded tapping her fingers on her thigh, unsure of several things. First being how the fuck she was going to get the hell out of here. Second being what happened to the Saints? Third could she trust Cel or was she in on it with Billy and would be reporting everything back to Billy. Taking a deep breath she tried to focus on what was at hand first, finding out if she could trust Cel to help or hinder and then figure out how to get out of here. "Lex, Lex Hel-lo." Lex jumped in surprise Cel was a few inches from her face. "You awake in there?"

"Sorry I zoned." Lex said warily she didn't trust Cel hell Cel probably didn't trust her but she needed to know...soon either way and she needed to get the hell out of this room. "When can I get out of this room?"

"Uh bathroom and when Billy's home."

"Of course." Lex sighed with a pout.

"Did you-uh never mind forget I even opened my mouth." Lex looked at Cel eyebrows knitting together.

"No what were you gonna ask?" Lex asked Cel looked unsure chewing on her lip for a few moments before she responded.

"Did you ever love Billy?" Lex froze of all the questions in the world for her to ask she would ask the hardest one for Lex to answer, Lex stood up pacing slowly twisting her hair up and tying it with a hair tye before pulling the hair tye out snapping it on her wrist.

"God if you would have asked me that a month before the shit with Hume when down. I'd have probably told you yeah. But after that and after...nevermind." Lex trailed off she didn't want Cel to know about Murphy she wanted to keep that close to chest. Billy would be tweaked if Cel was reporting back to him and she mentioned how much Lex liked Murphy, Billy would try to kill Murphy she was sure if he hadn't already tried door opened again Lex glared at the man he was tall but not as tall as Billy with blond hair brushing his shoulders and facial hair he glared right back at her.

"Lets go Cel." He growled turning his glare to Cel she stood Lex noticed tensely walking slowly to him.

"Later Cel."

"Bye." Lex sat on the bed indian style decision made, Cel was terrfied of all this wanted to get out of here just as bad if not more than Lex. She'd find a way to get them both out that was for sure.

* * *

Read and Review! Hopefully I'll get the prequel posted soon!


	2. Tormented Bloom

"So what's the plan?" Murphy asked Connor in Gaelic the armed guard in the doorway glared at them both as Connor responded in Gaelic as well.

"Working on it, we're not exactly in the most favorable place to come up with a plan?" Murphy nodded glancing back at the guard.

"Speak english or don't speak at all you filthy mics." Murphy and Connor glared both responding in Russian with.

"Go fuck yourself." The guard glowered at them both but made no further move to stop them.

"Think Lex is alright?" Connor rolled his eyes but nodded.

"She's probably just fine with Bloom, she wouldn't let anything happen to her after all, better question is how do we get out of here with Romeo being as injured as he is?"

"Plans is your bit not mine Connor."

"Yes you're the gratious violence." Connor agreed watching the guard carefully.

"We're gettin' out of here."

"Yes we just might need some outside help."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm assuming you've got some kind of plan to get the boys out of prison?" Eunice asked looking at Smecker with folded arms. She was slightly worried she hadn't heard a peep out of Lex she had assumed the second news had broke about the Saints being in the Hoag the phone would have been ringing off it's non-existent hook.

"Of course Eunice of course but first we've got to get back to Boston." Smecker said with a smirk Eunice stared at him.

"Have you lost you mind? Your supposed to be dead and I'm wanted by the FBI." Eunice retorted Smecker smrked at Eunice.

"And that is exactly why they'd never suspect us of actually being in Boston." Smecker replied with a smirk.

"And what is your little plan?" Eunice replied sarcastically Smecker turned to her fully.

"What have you heard of Nathan Ford and his little band of thieves?"


End file.
